


The Best Gift

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame





	The Best Gift

Her head in the crook of his arm, fingers that at first combed through her hair now slowed down to just a thumb drawing circles on her temple. Their legs knotted under the sheets, fingers laced over her heart, she loved and felt loved. Tender kisses measuring seconds with quiet sounds of their lips meeting.  
This is what she never expected when they first fell into bed, rushing and fumbling, all eagerness and trembling hands. Once first hunger was satiated, they began exploring, drawing maps of each other with fingers and kisses. His ticklish belly, especially when she teased him, tracing muscles with the tip of her nose, or how he liked when she scratched his back, that one spot below shoulder blades. If anyone heard him then, _oh God, yes, right there Scully, harder,_ writhing and guiding her hand, like a big cat.  
Their height difference, made her feel small and fragile beneath his weight but only for a few seconds, the moment she pushed, he leaned back, letting her take charge, pulling her close, gratefully receiving her soft kisses. Mulder didn’t miss a chance to hold her, pet her, it was more than words kind of thing between them. He could tell her all day long how he loved her, and how he loved that she loved him back, but this silent language of hands caressing her backside, her back, closing around her breast and the nape of her neck, pulling her close was what spoke volumes. Could a touch lie? Perhaps, but she seems as caught up in the moment as he was, savoring the wordless agreement. _I am yours and you are mine._

“And please, bring Fox with you”  
“Hold on mom” looking over her shoulder to where Mulder sat, nose deep in some old casefile “Mulder, dinner at my mom’s?”  
He nodded twice without looking up “okay mom, we’ll be there”  
“Thank you honey, I’ll see you both tomorrow”  
“Bye”  
She hung up and turned in her chair, examining him, not sure if he heard her.  
“Mulder” he didn’t look away from the file but tilted his chin a fraction of an inch, something she learned to read as I’m listening “you know you just agreed to have dinner with my family”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“It’s my mother’s birthday, everyone will be there” he still didn’t stop reading “her friends from the church, father McCue, half of the neighborhood” still nothing “Bill’s coming too”  
At that he threw his head back and sighed, shoulders slumped before he looked her square in the eye.  
“So this is what it’s all about” his smile took her by surprise “Scully, I love you, we’re together, and it’s time for Bill to get used to that fact” leaving the file on the desk, he got up and knelt before her, taking the phone from away and keeping both her hands in his.  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” she explained.  
“Being seen with you never made me uncomfortable, and I’m done hiding my feelings” he brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger “you can count on me to be there every day of the year, Christmas, Easter, birthdays and Sunday diners. I might be a little spooky but I still have manners”  
“I never said you didn’t”  
“So what’s with the insecurity?” he seemed amused now, drawing small circles with his thumbs, a shade of dimple betraying a smile.  
“It hurts that from all the traits Bill could take after my father, he chose the judging of my choices”  
“That’s why we need to prove to them, that together we are stronger, safer” he punctuated each word with a kiss on knuckles “and happier than ever.”  
Scully laughed and freed one hand, ruffling his hair “And that nothing can keep you away from my mom’s cooking”  
“Nothing” he smiled getting up, stealing a kiss on his way back to the desk “We need to buy a gift?”  
“Oh I think she already got what she wanted”


End file.
